Just moment
by Akao Shimizu
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas sin ningún seguimiento, relación o tiempo en particular. Universos alternos, OoC, OC, POV'S y más. Porque en la vida... solo hay momentos.
1. Despertar

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **Despertar**

 **..**

 **.**

Al día siguiente cuando mis ojos apenas se abrían; el travieso sol fue mi nuevo enemigo. Mis parpados pesaban y no tenía la voluntad de abrirlos por completo. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer por toda mi espina dorsal y acurrucarme más en mi suave cobija fue mi salvación.

El delicioso aroma del desayuno de Kasumi lleno de vida mi olfato, con pesadez levante las cobijas al aire y salí de la cama, hice a un lado las cortinas de la ventana y me quede unos minutos observando el exterior como si jamás me hubiera percatado de la vista que tenía frente a mí. Un suave viento entro y me cruce de brazos con temblorina, me aleje retrocediendo cuando mis pies descalzos tropezaron con una tela roja, la mire con detenimiento, pero pude ver que no me pertenecía, la tome con delicadeza y la extendí frente a mí. Era mucho más grande que cualquiera de mis ropas, de un segundo a otra mi cuerpo completo se tensó, mis rodillas flaquearon y me sentí estar a punto de desmayar. En ese momento gire sobre mis talones, y ahí, justo en la orilla de la cama, arrinconado a la pared…estaba el.


	2. Algún día

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **Algún día**

 **..**

 **.**

Una pequeña libélula volaba por el húmedo jardín que daba las lluvias del verano, me recline en mi silla sintiendo el refrescante viento golpear mis pálidas mejillas.

Mis brazos descansaban en los laterales de la silla hasta que un agudo dolor llego a mi pecho, mis músculos se tensaron y mis manos se aferraron a la madera, oprimí tanto que incluso la sentí crujir, mis nudillos saltaron y las puntas de mis dedos se volvieron blancos junto con mis débiles uñas, incluso mis venas azules saltaron de mi piel. Cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar mi dolor, era tanta mi fuerza que pude ver mi oscuro interior.

No pude escuchar nada más; hasta que…

Una dulce y melodiosa risa llego a mis oídos, junto con el juguetón canto de un ave, abrí mis ojos y la vi ahí, era tan hermosa. En su pequeño rostro se dejaba ver su dulce sonrisa, su regordetas mejillas tan revitalizantes, mostrando una salud que yo ya no tenía, llenas de un rubor natural que brillaba con el sol.

Mis brazos poco a poco comenzaron a relajarse hasta llegar a una gran paz. Escucharla era mi mayor deleite, mi tranquilizador de dolor, mi medicina. Verla todas las mañanas correr por el jardín, jugando en la espalda de su padre mientras él arreglaba el jardín, atrapando cada bicho a su paso.

—Tiene tanta vitalidad —sonreí—. No quiero que acabe.

Mi aun pequeña Kasumi se acercó con su cálida sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

—Quiero que siempre sonrían, que nunca estén triste por mí.

—Mamá...

Lleve mi mano a su larga cabellera acariciándola hasta llegar a sus mejillas y rosarlas con mi pulgar.

—Ella aun no puede entenderlo, pero… cuando pase…

—Yo los protegeré.

Sonreí al ver su decidido rostro, tiene el gran corazón de su padre.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Ustedes cuatro son tan diferentes… harán un buen equipo sin mí. No podre estar con Akane, como lo hice con ustedes pero…

—Yo les enseñare como lo has hecho conmigo.

—Mi pequeña Kasumi.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! —en su manos sostenía un raro bicho con largas extremidades, le sonreí alzando mis cejas divertida.

—Akane suelta eso, te hará daño —alzo Kasumi la voz, y yo asentí sonriéndole.

—Está bien.

Mire de nuevo a Akane sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Espero que algún día vuelva a reír con la misma felicidad.

* * *

 **POV Kasumi**

Aún recuerdo ese momento, los días siguientes fueron difíciles para todos y las sonrisas que le prometí a mamá se fueron con ella.

Me esforcé por mantener una sonrisa, los días se fueron convirtiendo en años y mamá envió a tres grandes personas con nosotros. Podría jurar que si madre no hubiera estado de acuerdo con este compromiso, los Saotome nunca hubieran entrado en nuestras vidas, ella era igual de terca que Akane, luchaba por sus ideales y la libertad en todo sentido, sin embargo, permitió esta unión.

Pero ahora la sonrisa de Akane vuelve hacer la misma de aquellos días, papá, Nabiki e incluso yo, hemos vuelto a ser los mismos. No mas sonrisas falsas.

"Madre ¿cumplí mi promesa?"

Hoy, por primera vez la he visto sonreír como aquella vez, con ese brillo que mamá adoraba.

— _Ranma Saotome ¿acepta a Akane Tendo como su esposa?_ —escuche decir al juez.

— _Y-yo…_

Un estrepitoso sonido se escuchó de tras de nosotros, escombros y polvo invadió el lugar, todos los presentes se giraron para ver a los nuevos intrusos atravesar las paredes.

— _¡No otra vez!_ —escuche gruñir con fastidio a Ranma y a Akane, quien lucía su hermoso vestido blanco, rápidamente ambos tomaron posición de combate como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, justo ahí, frente al altar de su fallida boda. Luchaban juntos.


	3. Episodio perdido

**.**

 **..**

 **Episodio perdido**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¡Akane! —escuchó llamar a lo lejos—, ¡Akane! —el eco golpeaba en los árboles que eran movidos por el viento. Girando con temor en busca del portador.

Comenzó a sentir frio en sus pequeños brazos, calentándose a sí misma, se abrazó. Con sus pequeñas manos apenas alcanzaba a cubrirse.

— ¿Mamá? —tembló su voz. Con valentía movía sus cansados pies hacia adelante, tratando de encontrando el camino de vuelta a su familia.

Pronto llego a lo que parecía ser un acantilado, la vista era magnifica, podía ver todo el esplendor de la isla. Bajo sus pies comenzó a sentir la tierra temblar, todo a su alrededor se estremeció, el crujir de los arboles cayendo a pocos metros de ella hizo latir su corazón.

El feroz viento balanceaba su cuerpo, las hojas de los arboles volaban hacia ella con rudeza golpeando su rostro. Podía escuchar el enorme golpeteo del viento.

Flush…flush… flush…

Y el viento no paraba, arriba en el nublado cielo dos enormes alas blancas eran causante de toda aquella agitación. Sus enormes ojos miraron aquella bestia, el ave más grande que jamás hubiera visto.

Ambos alcanzaron a verse a los ojos, los marrones de la pequeña niña y la profundidad del negro de aquella águila.

— ¡Hermana! —grito un niño de negra cabellera saliendo del follaje del bosque. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el fuerte viento trato de caminar hacia Akane.

— ¡Alto, Aori! —extendió su mano deteniendo sus pasos.

El fuerte chillido del ave resonó, causando dolor en los oídos de los pequeños. Rápidamente se llevaron sus manos a las orejas tratando de disminuir aquel molesto grito.

— ¡Corre escóndete!

—Hermana ven conmigo —alzo su mano hacia ella.

Con temor llevo su vista a la bestia observando sus enormes garras.

— ¡Tú puedes huir, aun no te ha visto!

El pequeño cubrió con su antebrazo sus ojos alzando la vista para ver al causante de tanto ajetreo. El viento se hizo más fuerte y tumbo su débil cuerpo cayendo de rodillas.

—Aori.

—Estoy bien —sintió un ardor en su rodilla, sin embargo salió corriendo ocultándose en la maleza del bosque.

Akane aun quieta a orilla del acantilado giro sintiendo vértigo a la altura. El ave comenzó a descender haciendo las olas de aire aún más violentas, el corto cabello de Akane se pegaba a su rostro tapando su vista.

La tierra tembló cuando las enormes patas de la bestia tocaron el suelo, por fin el viento se detuvo.

Era el temor la mantenía inmóvil, pero no supo por que aquella águila la miraba a ella, porque sentía que podía ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Como si de una conexión se tratase.

* * *

—Es por aquí mamá ¡ven! —escuche una aguda voz de nuevo entre la espesura del bosque, tomado de la mano de mi madre, Aori salía de entre los matorrales.

—Cariño no hay aves gigantes en la isla Ryugenzawa —sonrió divertida, pero aquello se esfumo rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pude verlo, el horror en su rostro, rápidamente con su mano oculto a Aori detrás de ella.

El águila noto que nuestra conexión de miradas se había perdido, ahora solo podía ver a mi madre, la bestia chillo con gran fuerza, causando de nuevo dolor. Sus enormes alas se alzaron con todo su esplendor era un ave formidable, de eso no había duda. Subían y bajaban, la tierra comenzó a entrar en mis ojos, sentí como mi cuerpo retrocedía por las ráfagas de aire, la bestia levanto vuelo y desapareció en el cielo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos entre la nube de polvo vi acercarse dos sombras rápidamente, estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mamá —solloce y me aferre a ella como nunca antes.

Estuvimos así, juntos los tres hasta que todo se volvió nítido. Todo volvió como antes el cielo azul, el canto de extrañas aves, la calma.

—Hermana que bueno que estés bien —me sonrió Aori, mi pequeño hermano.

—Akane querida ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada? —sentí el temor en su voz, era aguda y temblorosa, incluso sus manos que acariciaban mi rostro temblaban. Yo solo asentí.

Tome su mano derecha mientras que Aori tomaba la otra, ambos muy fuerte alejándonos del acantilado, sin embargo, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo, el águila volvió, voló justo arriba de nosotros, el viento nos hizo retroceder y mamá nos pegó más a su cuerpo, dio vueltas por el cielo tomando impulso, realmente no sé qué deseaba. Vi sobre mi hombro, unos pasos más y….

Tal como un ave caza su presa desde lo alto voló directamente hacia nosotros, su pico se abrió y soltó otro chillido. Vi sus enormes y afiladas abrirse, pero ni su increíble destreza de cazador pudo razonar que nuestros débiles cuerpos no soportaría la fuerza del viento, retrocedimos tanto que sentí como mi talón dejo de tocar la superficie, pronto mi cuerpo entero sintió un vacío.

Nuestras manos se soltaron, moví mis manos como su pudiera aferrarme al aire mientras caía, lo último que escuche fue el chillido del ave, lo último que vi, fue la expresión de su impotencia, de tristeza, es sus pardos ojos. Voló detrás de nosotros, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Cerré mis ojos y me desplome en el vacío.

— ¿Mamá?

* * *

 **POV Nabiki**

—Akane no recuerda nada, la encontramos a la orilla de un rio, inconsciente, sola… —miraba por la ventana de una cafetería.

Sus últimos recuerdos según sabemos es que fue atacada por un ornitorrinco gigante y que un pequeño muchacho la salvo, pero… los acontecimientos siguientes no los recuerda. Tiene un recuerdo de mamá en nuestro día de campo ese día… de Aori, ni siquiera un poco lo recuerda.

Sin embargo creemos que ese trauma afecto algo en ella en relación con Aori, algo que se vio reflejado en su actitud hacia los hombres. Después de todo su vínculo era muy fuerte, sus mentes estaban unidas, no por nada eran gemelos. Compartían tanto en común, que al perderlo su subconsciente quedo afectado, causando un desequilibrio. O eso es lo que el medico menciono.

Ranma y Akane son muy similares, son iguales de tercos e impulsivos, y a veces veo en Ranma a mi pequeño hermano, tal vez Akane también lo siente y… por eso tienen esa conexión —quedando pensativa dio un sorbo al tibio café, después de presionar el botón de apagado de su grabadora. Soltando un largo suspiro.


	4. Sobrevive

**.**

 **..**

 **Sobreviviente**

 **..**

 **.**

En medio de la penumbra de la noche, a unos metros de mí el barco donde viajaba entro en una tormenta… lo destruyo todo, llevándose consigo todo lo que me quedaba, mi familia.

Ahora mojada hasta los huesos y con un temible frió, tiemblo con desesperación, a mí alrededor no hay nada, mis lágrimas no han dejado de caer. Sigo parada en medio de la arena esperando algo que jamás va a pasar, mi salvación.

La tempestad de la lluvia vuelve a aumentar y el fuerte viento resonaba golpeando las débiles ramas de los árboles, podía escuchar el estremecedor sonido de sus roces. Golpeaba mi débil cuerpo mojado, sentía como mi sangre era congelada, si me mantenía así incluso podría darme hipotermia pero no me importaba, débil caí a la fría arena y no me moví, solo me quede allí sentada, encogida, aferrándome a mis rodillas. La marea cada vez llega más cerca de mí, el sonido del vaivén de las olas me estremecía aún más.

— ¿Por qué no morí yo? ¡¿Por qué la marea me salvo solo a mí?! —grite con fuerza que sentí mi garganta doler.

Una distorsionada luna se refleja en el mar por los fuertes movimientos de las olas, los rayos azulado son los únicos que dan un poco de luz, pero no me sirven de nada, los nubarrones son más poderosos. Sin nada más que perder me adentro en una espesa selva en la terrible oscuridad, luchando contra el viento, contra mis lágrimas, contra mi debilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos la tormenta ceso.

Ruidos extraños se hicieron escuchar, eran los sonidos de animales salvajes que resuenan en mis oídos, como si quisieran ahuyentarme. Al caminar varios metros me encuentro frente a un imponente árbol, sus grandes raíces sujetas al suelo sobresalen de entre la húmeda tierra y sus fuertes ramas son perfectas para descansar sobre él. En una oscura selva el suelo no es lo más seguro, así que lo más sensato que pude pensar fue trepar hasta arriba, eso me decía mi instinto, porque yo estaba ausente.

Mis zapatos mojados se resbalan haciendo que caiga con brusquedad al suelo, la risa de los animales nocturnos resuenan por todo el lugar haciendo bulla. Con más fuerzas vuelvo a trepar, mis uñas se aferran al tronco para cumplir con mi objetivo, alcanzar la rama más alta.

Aún no he logrado procesar lo que ha pasado, estoy tan cansada que no puedo pensar en nada, respiro agitada y mi corazón retumba con fuerza. En mi cabeza solo resuena un —"Sobrevive"— como un susurro de una voz, que aún no logro recordar.


	5. Futuro

**.**

 **..**

 **Futuro**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¿Ranma? —soltó en dudoso susurro, entrecerró los ojos al ver a lo lejos una conocida silueta. El joven unos metros más adelante giro casualmente para adentrarse a una lujosa tienda.

Se encontraban en Ginza distrito del barrio de Chuo, conocido por ser centro de múltiples almacenes y compañías transnacionales. Un barrio lujoso alojado por tiendas de prestigiosas marcas en cada esquina, restaurantes elegantes que emanaban sus deliciosos aromas. Por sus limpias aceras caminaban decenas de personas, los enormes edificios eran iluminados por el sol y los enormes ventanales reflejaban sus rayos de una manera segadora; los árboles en las calles ya eran decorados por las luces que volvía la noche en un espectacular paisaje, era evidente que el invierno estaba llegando.

— ¡Ranma! —volvió a pronuncia pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Reconociendo su nombre el joven levanto la vista en busca de aquella voz, pero no reconoció a nadie hasta que vio a una chica frente a él centímetros más baja, con ojos azules y un corto cabello castaño.

—Ukyo —dijo sorprendido—, ¡no te reconocí! —expreso sonriente— ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo, has cambiado mucho —dijo mirando su corto cabello hasta los hombros.

—Si —se limitó a decir tocando con sus dedos las puntas de sus mechones—, ¿Cómo estás tú? Te he visto por televisión —golpeo ligeramente su hombro con su mano—, ¿la familia Tendo? —su voz tomo un deje de fragilidad —. Y ¿Akane?

Ranma la miro a los ojos y sin despegarlos de ella contesto indiferente —Ya no estoy con ella… no sé nada de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo —alzo su hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! —No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Es una gran mujer, todo termino bien entre nosotros —dijo con un tono normal, pero la expresión de sus ojos reflejaba otro sentimiento, aun así había aprendido a controlar que su voz no flaqueara al mencionarla.

—Pe-pero, ¿Por qué?... acaso no… —en ese momento Ranma interrumpió.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —un hombre mucho mayor que él, con unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus arrugas le hablo cerca del hombro, Ranma solo asintió.

—Lo siento Ukyo tengo el tiempo medido, nos vemos luego —se despidió dirigiendo su camino.

—Si… adiós —susurro al verlo marchar—. Ranma ¡espera! —grito corriendo hacia el—, toma —extendió su mano con una tarjeta—. Es mi numero celular, puedes llamarme si quieres y… solo conversar, si necesitas algo… —hablo tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos, hasta que Ranma agradeció sonriendo. En ese momento Ukyo levanto el rostro sonrojado.

—Adiós.

Ukyo llevo su mano al pecho sintiendo latir de nuevo su corazón. "Tal vez ahora tenga una oportunidad". Pensó sonriendo tomando el camino apuesto al de Ranma.

…

A las afueras de Kioto en un pueblo de viejas tradiciones, un barrio tranquilo en general, se encontraba una humilde pero lujosa casa, Ranma como de costumbre llego solo a su hogar quitándose los zapatos.

— ¡Ya llegue! —aviso pero todo quedo en silencio haciendo una mueca de disgusto y ligera nostalgia.

La luz del sol entraba por cada ventana dando luz natural a cada rincón, calentando un poco el interior de la morada del frió aun otoñal y el sonido de los pájaros daba una paz que solo pocas veces se experimentaba.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa Ranma! —se escuchó, era el último detalle que faltaba para sentirse pleno, su hermosa sonrisa.

—Akane…


End file.
